Getting Away From Science
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: Blue and Orange find their way back out of the ruins of Aperture and end up being found by Wheatley. They do the tests put before them, but when things turn out for the worst they must find a way back to GLaDOS in once piece.


Getting Away From Science

Prologue

Atlas was sitting down on the right side of P-body. "Do you think she will ever use us for testing again?" Blue asked. "Probably not she stuck us back here when that _one_ human woke up," Orange said looking at Blue. "I know, maybe we should leave this room and get out of here," Blue suggested. "Blue we can't, she would kill us permanently," Orange gasped. "You rather stay here in the dark?" He questioned her. Orange sighed, "Fine I'll go."

The room that they were stuck in was a small black tiled room with one light, which was very dim. There was a door but it was locked. Blue had gotten up and was trying to break the handle o f the door, but id didn't budge.

"Hey Orange can you come over here and help me?" He asked. She got up and with the combined force of them both, they broke the handle and the door opened.

"Yes! Come on Orange let's go!" Blue ran out on the metal walk way. "Wait for me!" Orange ran after him.

"Wow we are really far down," Blue was staring up at the test chambers and other rooms hanging far above them. "I think we should go back," Orange said when she caught up to Blue. "Oh come on Orange loosen up!" Blue jumped down to the other half of the metal walk way and walked to an elevator. "Blue!" Orange yelled at him as he left her there.

She jumped down and ran after Blue. _Why does he have to be so stubborn,_ Orange thought as she ran. Blue was leaning against the side of the old rusty elevator waiting for Orange. "Blue that was very rude of you!" She said when she ran up to him. "Sorry I wanted to see if this elevator works, but unfortunately it doesn't," Blue told her. She tapped her foot waiting for a proper apology. "Okay I'm sorry for running off without you, better?" He asked. "Better," She grabbed his arm and dragged him to some stairs.

"This is going to take forever," Blue muttered as they started up the first flight of stairs. "Do you want to go back instead?" Orange asked him. "No," Blue murmured.

"You know I wonder if she is still alive," Blue said as they got to the forty seventh flight of stairs. "She might be or might not, we'll probably find out when she kills us and we don't come back," Orange stomped up ahead of Blue. "Calm down I don't think she'll mind that we left," Blue tried to reassure Orange. She slowed down and waited for Blue to catch up. "You're right I need to stop focusing on the bad stuff," She started to walk beside Blue again.

They had reached the newer parts of Aperture within two hours of walking. "Hey look over there," Orange stopped and was pointing at an open room. "It looks like a man with a cube," Blue said when he was what Orange was pointing at. "I wonder what he is doing," Orange said leaning over the rail trying to see. "Orange, be careful you could fall," Blue pulled her back. "If I fell I could have just tried to land on my feet, remember?" Orange said going back to walking. "True, but still you could get hurt," Blue followed her.

The stairs stopped at a huge room. Blue opened the door and looked inside. "It looks like an office," Blue told Orange. "Let me see," Orange pushed Blue in the room. "You didn't have to push," Blue said walking behind a desk that had a monitor on it.

All the monitors had been turned off and or broken, but the lights remained on. "I wonder where everybody is," Blue muttered as he left the desk he was at and went over to a window. "Maybe they all just wanted to leave," Orange suggested. "Then why was that one guy still here?" Blue questioned Orange. "I don't know maybe if we find him we can ask," Orange retorted. "That's a great idea! Let's go find that guy," Blue ran and hugged Orange almost making them fall over.

"You don't have to go all crazy Blue," Orange joked and blushed. "Come on let's go this way," Blue stopped hugging her and went to the door across from the other. "We have to find a way to get to the other side," Orange said when they walked out on a balcony. "And we have a way right here," Blue was standing by a long catwalk that looked very unstable. "Are you sure it can hold us?" Orange asked walking over beside Blue. "I'm positive it will," Blue started to walk on it.

Orange followed him across the catwalk. They entered the room that appeared once the reached the other side. "Hey Blue do you think something had happened to her?" Orange asked while they went around the desks. "Maybe, but I'm not sure," Blue said opening the door. They both came across a spot filled with empty bean cans. "Hey look at that!" Orange pointed to a while wall filled with drawings. "It must have been that human we saw who did this," Blue said walking to another empty, broken chamber.

"This is where I first saw him, we must be getting close," Orange said looking across to the stairs that they had used to get up. "I can see that Orange, we need to be focusing on where he went," Blue walked to an open panel from the wall.

"What's in there?" Orange asked walking up behind Blue. "Just another one of those mural things," Blue said backing out of it. "Maybe we should go this way," Orange walked over to a door. Blue followed her out of the door and across another catwalk, but this one was a lot smaller than the other one. "I think he might be in here I can hear music," Orange told Blue leaning on the door. "Open it," Blue said. Orange leaned back and opened the door.

A scruffy man with a companion cube on his back was sitting on an old box. He turned around when Orange opened the door. He was muttering to himself but not making any clear words. "Hello I'm Atlas and this is P-body, we are trying to get back up," Blue told the man.

The man gave a small twitch. "S-sorry I do know a w-way out, go that w-way and up the el-elevator," He muttered to them. "Are you alright you can come with us if you want," Orange offered. "You wouldn't w-want me to j-join you," He said standing up. "Why?" Blue questioned. The man looked a Blue for a while. "Because she would probably kill you two if she sees you with me," He spoke clearly for the first time. "What's you name?" Blue now asked. "I'm Doug Rattman," Doug said walking out past Blue and Orange. "Well okay Doug, why would she want to kill you? She didn't kill us and might not when we go back," Blue explained. "Why did she kill all the other scientists? I don't know why," Doug told them. "That's strange the only thing Blue and I know is that when this one test subject woke up she locked us up in a room," Orange explained.

"Yeah I've seen that test subject before, her name is Chell and she is the one who took her down the first time, but right now I've been trying to find where a robot has taken her," Doug informed them. "Do you have any ideas where it took her?" Orange asked. "Yes I do and it's where I'm headed right now so don't follow me," Doug ran off to a long stair case.

"Should we follow him?" Orange asked. "Probably not," Blue said going to the elevator Doug told them to go to. "Oh, okay," Orange went to the elevator next to Blue. He flipped a switch and the elevator lit up. "After you," Blue said letting Orange go first. "Thank you," Orange said when Blue came in.

The elevator took them up over at least 37 floors. It stopped at a small test chamber that was broken.

"This reminds me when we used to test together before we were locked up," Orange said picking up a cube. "Yeah but I also recall the times when you would push me into the water," Blue grabbed the cube from her. "Hey I was holding that!" Orange snatched it back from Blue. "Yeah so, and I took if from you like this," Blue grabbed it back and ran quickly to the button putting the cube on it. "I wanted to put it on the button!" Orange hit blue in the back of the head. He laughed at Orange as she hit him. "What's so funny about getting hit?" Orange questioned hi. "That you hit like a girl," He told her. "That's because I am a girl, excuse you!" Orange stomped away to a different elevator.

"Come on Orange ease up!" Blue ran after her. She entered the elevator and left without him. A new elevator appeared when Orange went up and Blue entered. He found Orange standing on a button waiting for Blue to go in the door it opened. "Come on Orange why are we ever solving these tests?" Blue asked. "You show me how to get the door open then," Orange retorted. "Sorry, how am I supposed to know," Blue went through the door. "You probably should have looked at the exit and saw that it was closed," Orange said getting off the button going onto the other button opening different door.

Blue went though the next door and pushed a button opening the door again for Orange to go though it. "I'm surprised we haven't needed any portal guns, cause you know we don't have any," Blue said when they went in the elevator. "Yeah but maybe we'll find some soon to use," Orange replied going out of the elevator into the test chamber followed by Blue. "I wonder how far down we actually are and how much longer it will be until we reach anything," Blue said as he picked up a cube. "I don't know maybe when we get out of these test chambers we'll know," Orange told him getting on a button opening a door that was too high to get to. "How will I get up there?" Blue asked. "Just let me do it, you go on that button," She commanded Blue. "Fine no need to be all pushy like that," He gave the cube to Orange and stood on the button. Orange put the cube on the ground and stood on it and climbed up it and into the door. "Now you climb up!" Blue heard Orange call. "But the door!" Blue yelled back. "Just get off the button!" Orange called back at him. "Okay," Blue stepped off and the door stayed open, so he climbed up and joined Orange. She was standing on a different button which Blue guessed that it also opened the same door he had just gone though. "It took you long enough," Orange said tapping her foot. They entered the elevator to their next test, then the next, for over many years they would test until one day.

AN- This is a new Portal fanfic I started, I wanted to have one about Blue and Orange and how Wheatley finds them and what happens in that time span and maybe further, not sure at this point.


End file.
